


cyan

by unicornball



Series: Colors [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DWRColorsChallenge, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornball/pseuds/unicornball
Summary: Dean looked up at the annoyed groan. Cas was standing by the printer, glaring like he wanted to smite the damn thing.


  "I hate computers.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Today's color:_  
>  Cyan  
> cy·an (/ˈsīˌan,ˈsīən/)
> 
> A greenish-blue color, halfway between blue and green on the color wheel
> 
> _I went to the obvious for this one lol And another drabble because why not._
> 
> _Enjoy._

Dean looked up at the annoyed groan. Cas was standing by the printer, glaring like he wanted to smite the damn thing.

“I hate computers.”

Dean clapped Cas on the back and tried not to laugh at the cyan, magenta, and yellow mess on his hands and shirt.

The pout on Cas' face was getting harder to ignore and he went in for a kiss, rubbing Cas' back soothingly.

“What were you trying to print?” he asked.

Castiel looked mournfully at the ruined picture, a cat dangling and urging him to 'hang in there'.

Dean couldn't help it this time. He laughed.


End file.
